L'amour soigne toutes les blessures
by bev28
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Bellatrix avait atterri sur la plage de la Chaumière aux Coquillages en même temps que ses anciens prisonniers ? Yuri/Lime – Romance


Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un OS plus triste que d'habitude même s'il se finit bien. J'espère que vous aimerez

**Résumé** : Que ce serait-il passé si Bellatrix avait atterri sur la plage de la Chaumière aux Coquillages en même temps que ses anciens prisonniers ? Yuri/Lime – Romance

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : Vélane (créature)

\- Au défi Pick a Card : Queen of Hearts – Ecrivez une fanfiction sur Fleur Delacour.

\- Défi sauvetage : Dobby

**Disclaimers**** :** Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**L'amour soigne toutes les blessures**

Fleur regardait la mer depuis sa cuisine. Elle se demandait réellement ce qu'elle faisait encore là, dans cette maison. Celle que Bill et elle avaient achetée bien avant d'annoncer leur mariage à leur famille respective. Mariage qui n'eut jamais lieu. William Weasley était mort pendant l'attaque de Poudlard sous les crocs de Fenrir Greyback. Depuis, Fleur n'arrivait pas à avancer. Chaque moment de la journée lui rappelait son ancien amour. Alors elle avait trouvé refuge dans l'endroit que Bill n'avait pas eu le temps d'investir, la Chaumière aux coquillages.

Alors que la guerre éclatait dans tout le pays, sa demeure était devenue une planque pour l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune demi-Vélane se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas retournée en France. Plus rien ne l'attachait à ce pays décadent où les morts pleuvaient.

Ses pensées moroses furent brusquement interrompues par la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sur la plage au pied de la falaise, venait d'apparaître plusieurs sorciers.

Fleur, munit de sa baguette se dépêcha d'accourir pour voir s'il y avait des blessés. L'identité des arrivant l'interpella. Harry Potter le visage émacié et hagard lançait un sort de soin à un elfe de maison encore sonné. Hermione complétement catatonique ne tenait debout que grâce au soutien de Ronald Weasley. Un vieux sorcier pleurait dans le sable tandis qu'une jeune fille blonde lui tapotait l'épaule. Enfin, un Gobelin se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Tous fixaient le corps à peine en vie sous leurs yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi à attraper une manche et était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. Chacun peinait à réaliser qu'il était en présence de la plus folle et meurtrière sorcière de l'histoire.

Fleur avec douceur et patience, aida tout ce monde à monter dans la maison. Elle fit couler des bains chauds et commença à installer les blessés dans différentes chambres. La maison était grande, ayant été prévue pour une famille nombreuse. La demi-Vélane ne posa aucune question, le lendemain s'y prêterait davantage.

La plupart n'eurent pas besoin de soin physique, seul leurs esprits avaient besoin de soin. Fleur savait que seul le temps pourrait guérir ce type de blessures. Celle qui était dans un état de santé déplorable, était, à la plus grande surprise des nouveaux habitants, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le corps de la sorcière comprenait plus de cicatrice que de peau nue. Sa marque des ténèbres était d'un noir d'encre et semblait pulser de malfaisance. La sorcière délirait sous la fièvre, des gémissements de douleur s'échappait d'elle par intermittence.

_\- Non Père ! Je vous en supplie ! Tout sauf cet homme ! Père vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Père…_

Cette rengaine s'échappait par intermittence des lèvres de Bellatrix. Fleur qui la soignait se demandait bien ce que cette femme avait dû subir depuis si longtemps.

Quelqu'un ouvrit soudain la porte, c'était Hermione. Elle entra, ses yeux réclamant vengeance. Son regard se posa soudain sur le corps découvert de son bourreau et elle hoqueta. Bellatrix avait le corps tailladé de partout, des inscriptions sanglantes se lisaient çà et là. Hermione connaissait la douleur d'une seule marque, elle ne voulait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'avait dû subir la sorcière.

La vengeance si flamboyante qui animait Hermione s'essouffla. Si elle se vengeait, elle s'abaisserait au niveau de son bourreau. De plus, malgré son traumatisme, Hermione se questionnait, vu les nouveaux éléments, de qui était réellement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fleur resta toute la nuit auprès de la Mangemorte, elle épongeait la sueur sur son front. La demi-Vélane se bataillait toutes les heures pour faire ingurgiter des potions à sa patiente. Il valait éliminer tous les poisons et tous les filtres que le diagnostic avait révélés.

Alors que la soigneuse s'était assoupie, Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis des heures. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais son corps lui semblait si léger, sans douleur. Peut-elle était-elle enfin morte, enfin libre ? Les yeux noirs de la brune se posèrent sur son garde-malade. Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de l'ange blond à ses côtés. Elle voulait restait éveillée, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve cruel. Pourtant son corps ne pouvait répondre à ce souhait et elle s'endormit, l'image de Fleur encore imprimée dans son esprit.

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de tous ce monde, Harry, Ron, Gripsec le Gobelin et Hermione alors déguisée en Bellatrix et munie de sa baguette partirent. Fleur était inquiète pour eux, mais elle pressentait que leurs actions seraient nécessaires.

Luna, la jeune fille blonde, lui fut d'un grand soutien pour s'occuper de tant de personnes. Ainsi, elle l'aida pour la cuisine et l'entretien de la maison. Dobby aussi aidait énormément, il allait faire les courses et géraient les déplacements des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix entre les différentes planques. Fleur voyant que l'elfe perdait peu à peu l'esprit faute de la magie d'un maître, lui proposa de le devenir. L'elfe avait bien compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cependant, il avait tellement revendiqué sa liberté qu'il n'avait pas osé demander un nouveau maître. C'était donc avec plaisir qu'il devint l'elfe de maison de l'héritière Delacour.

Ollivander, le vieil homme était encore très faible, il gardait beaucoup le lit. Luna arrivait néanmoins à le convaincre de se promener chaque jour sur la plage.

Bellatrix ne se réveillait que par intermittence, à chaque fois son ange blond était présent. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé. Pourtant Bellatrix s'enivrait de la douceur des gestes de sa soigneuse. Jamais on ne l'avait touchée ainsi, avec respect. Pendant toute sa vie, Bella n'avait connu que des souffrances. D'abords de la part de son père, si déçu par sa guerrière de fille, lui qui voulait une poupée de salon comme l'avait été Narcissa. Puis le cauchemar avait continué entre les mains de son mari qui ne lui avait épargné aucun supplice.

L'esprit de Bellatrix n'avait jamais été aussi clair depuis le drame qui lui avait arraché sa raison. Rodolphus lui avait enlevé l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, sa merveille, son étoile, sa si belle et parfaite petite fille. Cassiopée Lestrange s'était révélée être une Cracmole et son propre père pervers s'était fait une joie de l'assassiner sous les yeux impuissants de sa mère. Depuis ce jour-là, Bellatrix avait sombré dans la folie, elle avait rejoint les rangs du Lord et avait laissé éclater sa rage et son désespoir.

Fleur vu soudain des larmes couler sur les joues pâles de sa patiente. Tant de souffrances habitaient ses traits. La demi-Vélane n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle se fit une petite place sur le lit et pris délicatement la sorcière en pleurs dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un offrait du réconfort à Bellatrix, cela fit redoubler ses larmes.

Fleur berça sa charge pendant de longues minutes. Elle faisait des cercles dans le dos de la Mangemort afin de lui prodiguer son soutien. Soudain un murmure se fit entendre :

\- Merci, furent les premiers mots de Bella depuis des semaines.

\- Chut, chut, là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité murmura Fleur dans les boucles brunes de sa patiente.

Un trop plein d'émotion menaçait d'envahir Bellatrix, il fallait que sa sorte, qu'elle assainisse ses plaies.

\- Ma Cassiopée était si belle, si douce et gentille…

La sorcière dit tout. Toute sa vie de ses débuts à aujourd'hui. Elle parla de son père, son mari, de sa fille et de Voldemort. Elle raconta aussi toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait faites, toutes les morts qu'elle avait semées. Bellatrix se mit pour la première fois complétement à nu.

Fleur écouta sans jamais l'interrompre. Pourtant des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et elle serrait la femme dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Personne ne méritait une telle vie, de telles souffrances.

L'ancienne Mangemorte, Fleur ayant désensibilisé son avant-bras pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur de la marque, était apaisée. Elle avait enfin évoqué son passé, lui donnant une consistance, une réalité en dehors de son esprit. Bellatrix s'enivrait de la chaleur de l'étreinte de Fleur, elle ne voudrait bouger de là pour rien au monde. La sorcière s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Fleur regarda la belle femme dans ses bras trouver le repos dans le sommeil. La demi-Vélane était perturbée par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Cette tendresse, cette envie de protéger et de prendre soin, elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Pas même avec Bill, qu'elle avait pourtant aimé d'un amour sincère. Cependant jamais elle n'avait désiré protéger Bill, au contraire, elle avait attendu une protection de sa part. Fleur se connaissant, elle voyait bien les tendres élans de son cœur envers Bellatrix. Ce que la demi-Vélane ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle puisse de nouveau aimer si peu de temps après la mort de William. Cela culpabilisait la blonde surtout qu'elle sentait que l'amour naissant dans son cœur serait plus fort que tous les sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvés

Fleur observa la femme qui la perturbait autant. Son visage avait l'air si paisible malgré les traces de larmes. La jeune femme sentait la respiration de Bellatrix contre son cœur. Peu à peu ce doux rythme l'entraîna dans un sommeil salutaire.

-oOo-

Les jours passèrent. Les deux femmes, malgré leur doute et leur crainte, se rapprochèrent. Luna comme Garrick ne les voyaient rarement l'une sans l'autre. Leurs échanges se limitaient à des gestes de tendresses et des étreintes ainsi qu'à de longues conversations. Fleur et Bellatrix pouvaient parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Elles parlaient aussi beaucoup de leurs histoires, de leurs souffrances, de leurs rêves.

Un matin, le patronus Lynx de Kingsley apparut, leur annonçant que la bataille finale était pour aujourd'hui. Fleur se décida à aller se battre, pour leur avenir. Luna émit le désir d'aller se battre avec aux cotés de ses amis. Garrick et Bellatrix resteraient au cottage pour réceptionner les éventuels blessés.

Les « au revoir » avaient été déchirant. Avant que Dobby ne les fasse transplaner à Poudlard. Fleur ne put s'empêcher de prendre Bellatrix dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. La demi-Vélane ne voulait pas mourir sans au moins avoir goûter une fois les lèvres de celle qui régnait sur son cœur. Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de profiter de la caresse que Fleur avait disparu.

-oOo-

La bataille fut sanglante, chaque sorcier se battait pour sa vie. Le sort vert, mortel, fusait de toute part. Étrangement, il ne touchait pas les membres de l'Ordre.

Fleur se retrouva devant Rodolphus Lestrange. Un désir de vengeance jamais égalé la traversa. Ce monstre n'allait pas s'en sortir. La demi-Vélane, mit son potentiel séduction à son maximum afin de déconcentrer le sorcier. Puis elle enchaîna tous les sortilèges de combat de sa connaissance. Rodolphus commença à être mis à mal par la sorcière blonde. Il voulut mettre fin au duel d'un Avada Kedravra. Son sort loupa sa cible et il fut touché brutalement par un maléfice explosif en plein dans la cage thoracique. Le sorcier tomba, la douleur atroce de la plaie sanglante eut raison de lui. Il sentait son énergie le quitter et alors qu'il allait rendre son dernier souffle, il entendit.

\- Considère que Bellatrix et Cassiopée sont vengées. Tu as perdu.

-oOo-

Bellatrix se rongeait les sangs, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir Fleur en danger. La brune savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la demi-Vélane. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Fleur l'avait guérie, l'avait peu à peu reconstruite en ne lui demandant rien en retour. Bellatrix était devenue dépendante de cette tendresse, de cette protection. Malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, Fleur continuait de la respecter, de la considérer comme un être humain.

L'ancienne Mangemorte sentit soudain son alliance tombée. Elle frappa le sol dans un bruit mat. Son mari était mort et elle était enfin libérée de ce contrat de mariage, d'esclavage.

Bellatrix hurla soudain de douleur. La marque des Ténèbres la brûlait telle de la lave. Puis quand la sorcière allait s'évanouir de douleur, elle disparut. Bella regarda d'un œil vitreux son bras maintenant vierge de toute marque. Peu à peu elle réalisait ce que cela signifiait. C'était fini. Ils avaient gagné.

Bellatrix tomba à genoux sous le coup de l'émotion, des larmes ruisselant sur visage. Elle n'entendit même pas le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage. Seuls les bras fins de Fleur autour d'elle permirent à Bella de revenir dans la réalité.

Diriger par le besoin de se convaincre que son amour était bien là, Bellatrix s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fleur animée par le même besoin de contact, lui rendit avec force son baiser.

Elles se séparèrent pour respirer. Les yeux opalins de Fleur étaient plongés dans ceux noirs ébènes de Bellatrix. Tellement de sentiments passa dans ce regard, de la tendresse, du soulagement et de… l'amour.

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella

Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. La sorcière brune était euphorique, quelqu'un l'aimait, sa Fleur l'aimait. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de goûter de nouveau ses lèvres si tentantes.

Fleur dirigea doucement son amour sur le lit. La demi-Vélane se fit un plaisir d'honorer le corps offert de sa compagne. Chaque parcelle de peau fut goûter et cajoler, Fleur voulait monter à Bella que peu importe les marques sur son corps, elle l'aimait tout entière.

Bellatrix ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, les mains et la langue de son amour étaient partout. La brune adorait ce sentiment d'appartenance qui l'englobait à l'instant. Elle se sentait si belle, si aimée.

Les deux femmes se découvrirent et s'aimèrent toute la nuit durant. Puis alanguies, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au matin, leur réveil fut merveilleux car elles étaient ensemble. La seule ombre au tableau, Fleur le savait, c'était que le monde sorcier ne pardonnerait jamais à Bella ses actes, et ce malgré son histoire.

Fleur ne voulait qu'une chose, être avec Bella. Gringotts, avant la guerre, lui avait proposé un poste en Nouvelle-Zélande.

La demi-Vélane en parla à sa compagne. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement. Plus rien ne la rattachait à l'Angleterre et partir serait le seul moyen pour qu'elles puissent vivre heureuses, ensemble.

FIN

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
